


just trying to make you mine

by popkin16



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bottom Ryan Bergara, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ryan's a brat, Top Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: Ryan licks things to call dibs. Shane is not exempt.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172
Collections: The Ghosts Are Watching, The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	just trying to make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> ღ [In Watcher Weekly #006](https://youtu.be/cDTblphTr4M?t=494), Ryan grabs the wrong mug out of the cupboard. When it's pointed out, Ryan obnoxiously licks the mug and goes, "This ones mine." That moment spawned this fic.  
> ღ Title comes from [Kelsea Ballerini's song, "Dibs"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07gVWN1Raqw) which I didn't discover until after I wrote the fic and was frantically googling lyrics to figure out what to call this.  
> ღ Big thanks to vigilaunt and Zhalia for once again beta'ing for me. I love you guys <3  
> ღ Ryan's been really putting out those chaotic brat vibes, damn.  
> ღ This is actually the second fic I wrote for this fandom. I just kept forgetting it existed and never posted.  
> ღ Join the [Shyan Shipping Society](https://discord.gg/G3EfhGUZ9h) on discord to chat about the boys, writing, and many other things!

Recently, Ryan had been letting his inner chaos out more. He joked about hanging out with Shane when Shane wasn’t aware and played up his reaction when Shane accidentally poked his nipple. He smacked Shane’s foot, then rested his own on Shane’s knee despite Shane repeatedly trying to push it off. Twice, he put his hand on Shane’s knee. He called Shane ‘big boy’ because he knew it’d get a reaction. Shane was frequently bewildered and amused by Ryan’s recent antics, but rolling with it anyway.

They always rolled with it when one of them started a bit without consulting the other.

So when Ryan marched up to Shane’s desk one regular ol’ Tuesday, Shane was game with whatever Ryan was planning. Ryan looked determined and lit up from within, and it was hard to say no to him when he looked like that. Shane pushed away from his desk and tilted his head up to look Ryan in the face. But Ryan just... kept going. He didn’t stop outside Shane’s personal space bubble, crowding close, and he was leaning down -

Ryan’s breath was warm. His tongue was wet and firm against Shane’s stubbled cheek.

“What the fuck -” Shane gaped, freezing in place. Around them, everyone turned to stare. Shane’s cheeks prickled with sudden heat. Did Ryan just - lick Shane’s cheek like an overeager puppy?!

“Dibs,” Ryan said cheerfully as he settled into his chair. He seemed completely at ease with the staring and the giggling, merely putting his headphones on and getting to work. A pleased smile curved his lips.

Shane shared a baffled glance with Steven, one hand wiping at the drying spit on his cheek. Steven shrugged at him and returned his attention to his computer. Shane felt like that reaction gif he’d seen online of the [blond man blinking in surprise](https://media.tenor.com/images/edf7c0e47e1eb7a66c32685cc4062872/tenor.gif). If this was a cartoon, little question marks would be hovering above his head.

It didn’t get any better as the day went on. Ryan seemed to orbit around Shane, following him into the little kitchenette when he went for a coffee refill and wheeling his chair unusually close to Shane’s during their meetings. Shane blushed every time Ryan looked at him, until he felt sunburnt and off-balance.

When Shane decided to leave for lunch, Ryan leaped up to follow him, big brown eyes shining with good humor.

“Room for one more, big boy?” Ryan asked, and Shane’s tongue was too busy tying itself into startled knots to say no. Shane wanted time to regain his equilibrium, find his footing. Ryan had been flirty and rambunctious for some time now, but never so constantly. Shane was used to the occasional innuendo and heavy-lidded look, but it felt like Ryan was going all out today. The constant flirting was overwhelming and incredibly confusing.

Ryan chattered the entire ride to In-N-Out, and listening to him talk was soothing; a familiar background noise in Shane’s everyday life. It was enough that by the time they returned to the office and were greeted with everyone’s interested, knowing eyes, Shane was feeling calm. Ryan beamed at them all in greeting, one hand resting on Shane’s lower back.

“Did you two have fun?” Steven asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. His gaze darted from Ryan’s hand to Shane’s pink face. His smile grew. Shane tried to rearrange his face back to its usual blank expression.

“Always do with my guy,” Ryan said, grinning, and Shane tripped over the leg of a roller chair and nearly toppled an entire table of equipment.

It was completely unnecessary for Ryan to wrap his arm around Shane’s waist after he hauled him back up, pulling him in close. Shane sent Ryan a stern look, eyes just slightly narrowed. This was like a drawn-out game of gay chicken, and Shane wasn’t interested in playing. Not when real feelings - on his part - were involved.

Ryan looked utterly unrepentant, but he backed off for the rest of the day. Instead, Shane caught him staring, eyes dark and focused. At Shane’s hands, at his mouth. It left Shane feeling tense and jittery.

He was going to get answers.

* * *

Shane and Ryan hung out less outside of work since Watcher’s inception, partly because they spent all day in each other’s pockets as it was, but also because they had other people to socialize with: Shane tried to see his brother regularly and Ryan had roommates, family, and the occasional date to juggle. It left them with little time to themselves, so when Shane had a chance to just chill, he took it.

Today, however, Shane was going to go over to Ryan’s and ask him what the _hell_ Ryan was doing.

It’d been incredibly easy to develop a crush on Ryan. He was bright and friendly; intelligent and sweet. He made Shane laugh like nobody else. While Shane had always been awkward and shy around people, being around Ryan was easy. He never felt like he had to hide parts of himself or tone himself down. They had similar tastes and opinions. The only two things they differed on were ghosts and their sexuality.

Shane had worked so hard to keep his crush on Ryan to himself. Just as Shane was good at shutting off his fear, he was good at redirecting his thoughts away from Ryan in sexy or romantic contexts. Shane had done the ‘crush on a straight boy’ thing in college and it had been painful enough then, when it had just been an acquaintance. Ryan was so much more than that to Shane. It’d been easier in the beginning, when Ryan had no-homo’d him so hard that even now he still hesitated to reach out, even as Ryan became comfortable enough to start poking at his face or dragging him around by the shirt.

Shane wasn’t going to fuck up his friendship with Ryan. And now that they were business partners on top of being friends, Shane had even more to lose. He didn’t appreciate Ryan licking his cheek or giving him bedroom eyes. Ryan could be a brat all he liked, but this wasn’t a joke to Shane, and he was shutting this bit down _now_.

Shane fed Obi and made himself a quick dinner, deciding that he should get eating out of the way in case he was too upset later. He was just slipping his shoes on when someone buzzed to be let up.

Wandering over to the intercom, Shane pressed the button. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Ryan said. “Lemme up.”

Shane buzzed him through and unlocked the door. He toed his shoes back off and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Now that the time had come, Shane wished he’d planned out what he was going to say a little better. All he had so far was, “You need to stop this bit immediately for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture1.”

When in doubt, misquote a television show.

Ryan opened the door without knocking, muttering all the while about Shane getting axe-murdered for leaving his door unlocked. He’d changed into his blue Chicago logo shirt, which always made Shane feel warm. It was Ryan, wearing a piece of Shane’s history. He’d complemented it with a pair of ripped jeans, which _also_ made Shane feel things, though they were of a slightly less soft variety.

Given how the entire day had gone, it felt like a slap to the face.

Ryan looked up at him, mouth already open to speak, when Shane cut him off, his pre-planned speech flying right out of his head when confronted with Ryan’s messy hair and fond eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Shane rarely took such an angry tone with Ryan. The shock of it had Ryan’s mouth snapping shut. His smile slowly faded into a frown. His brow furrowed. He started to wring his hands nervously.

“Uh, I, um,” Ryan stuttered, blinking. “I’m...hanging out with you?”

“Not right now,” Shane said, waving a hand dismissively. He took a step closer to Ryan, looming over him, forcing him to tilt his head back further to continue to meet Shane’s eyes. “I meant today, at the office. What was that?”

“Ah, that,” Ryan said. He swayed closer, helplessly so, his hands dropping to hang at his sides. He smiled tentatively. “I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.”

“I’m - I’m - I’m not some - you can’t just - don’t fuck with me on this,” Shane bit out, tone full of warning. “I don’t want my bisexuality to be some bit.”

“It’s not!” Ryan said, voice going high with startled offense. “Shane, _no_.”

“If you’re not flirting with me as a joke, what the hell are you doing, Ryan?”

Ryan reached out, a hand landing on Shane’s waist while the other grabbed hold of Shane’s shirt, pulling him in. He blinked rapidly, his mouth working soundlessly as he struggled to find words.

“Shane, you’re - I’m -”

Ryan tugged desperately on the front of Shane’s shirt, but Shane could be stubborn when he wanted to be. He refused to budge until Ryan explained himself. Seeing how worked up Ryan was getting was making Shane’s heart pound and his hands twitch with the urge to soothe him, but Shane needed to _know_. Ryan was the type to take action, but Shane needed to think and discuss. He needed words so there’d be no miscommunication.

Ryan breathed out slowly, eyes closed like he was trying to center himself. When he finally opened them, he looked at Shane with an expression Shane had never seen before. Soft and warm and _wanting_. There were stars in Ryan’s eyes, lighting him up from within.

Ryan relaxed the hand holding onto Shane’s shirt, straightening it until it was laying flat against the center of Shane’s chest. Ryan swayed closer, his eyes on Shane’s face. They were so close they were almost pressed together. Shane could feel the heat radiating off Ryan, could hear his quickened breathing.

All of the hair on Shane’s arms stood up in anticipation.

“You’re mine,” Ryan said quietly. “I called dibs.”

“Why?” Shane asked weakly. One hand brushed against Ryan’s curly hair unconsciously while the other settled where Ryan’s neck met his shoulders, a thumb brushing gently against Ryan’s jawline. Shane could feel as Ryan’s chest rose and fell with each rapid breath. He knew he’d feel it in his hand if Ryan moaned.

“Because you make me laugh when I’m scared out of my mind. Everything’s better when you’re around. And I can’t stop looking at your face. I want to touch your hair and kiss that mark by your eye.”

Ryan reached up and brushed the beauty mark with his thumb. Shane could feel his cheeks growing warm again. Something inside him squirmed at all the praise - he wanted Ryan to stop, but he also wished he was recording this moment so he could listen to it on repeat. He took a deep, shuddering breath and fought to keep his eyes on Ryan’s. He wanted to look away. He wanted to hear more.

“I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I want to be the reason you smile, and be there for every laugh. God, Shane, you don’t even know. I want to visit your parents during Christmastime and play in the snow. I want to live on allergy pills so I can share you with Obi. I love you stupidly. It feels too big sometimes, as if my body wasn’t meant to feel so much. Like I’ll crack open from it.”

“Ryan,” Shane said breathlessly, winded by emotion. “Me too.”

Ryan huffed a laugh. He closed the tiny bit of distance that remained between them to nuzzle his face into Shane’s chest. His voice was muffled when he said, “I share all my feelings with you and that’s what you give me?”

“I’m not good at this kind of thing,” Shane said quietly. “You should know that going in. I love you, Ryan. Everything you’ve said is something I’ve wanted myself. But saying the words…”

“I knew what I was getting into,” Ryan reassured him. “You’ve always been better about showing than saying. But I’ll still need to hear it sometimes, big guy.”

Shane nodded. “I can do that if it’s for you.”

Ryan shifted his head so he was looking up, chin resting on Shane’s chest. He smiled. “You always give me what I need.”

Shane’s cheeks burned again even as he slid his hand out of Ryan’s hair to brush at his bottom lip. Ryan’s tongue peeked out to touch it. Shane felt the warmth of arousal settle in his gut. “I try.”

“Mm, you do,” Ryan said, eyes going heavy-lidded. Ryan’s arms wrapped around Shane’s waist, hauling him in. Now they were pressed together, Ryan’s hips deliberately rocking against Shane’s thigh. “Gonna take care of me?”

Shane’s voice was deep and hoarse when he said, “Always, Ry.”

“‘Cause I’m yours,” Ryan said, voice insistent.

“You’re mine,” Shane said. He slid the hand resting on Ryan’s shoulder until it was cupping the back of his neck and leaned down until they were breathing the same air. He rubbed his nose against Ryan’s and bit gently at his bottom lip as Ryan gave a soft moan. When he leaned up for a full kiss, Shane pulled back to say, “And I’m yours.”

“Dibs,” Ryan said smugly and tightened his grip on Shane. “Nobody gets you but me.”

“Nobody touches _you_ but me,” Shane added, and Ryan’s eyes lit up with delight. Shane kissed him then, a rough press of lips that Ryan immediately opened up to. Shane kissed him deeply, until Ryan was clinging to Shane to stay upright, until their lips tingled and they had to pull away to breathe. Shane kept his forehead pressed against Ryan’s, their lips just slightly parted, and moved to press a gentle kiss to Ryan’s mouth, finding it difficult to stop, to be separated. Ryan kissed him back easily, happily, and they shared those sweet kisses until their breathing evened out.

“You’re taking me to bed, right?” Ryan murmured.

“Ryan Bergara,” Shane said, mock scandalized. “We haven’t even had our first date yet.”

“If you count Weird And/Or Wonderful World we’ve actually had a ton of dates,” Ryan pointed out. “And I’m totally the kind of girl to put out on the first date.”

Shane sputtered out a laugh. He pulled back to look at Ryan, taking in his bright eyes and kiss reddened lips. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, and Shane leaned down to press a kiss to each cheek, love and lust a powerful cocktail making him drunk on emotions.

“I guess I did agree to take care of my baby,” Shane said thoughtfully. Ryan’s eyes darkened in response.

“You did,” he said and grabbed Shane’s hand to yank him into the bedroom. “And right now your _baby_ wants to be absolutely wrecked, thank you.”

When Ryan peeled Shane out of his shirt, he appeared delighted to find Shane’s blush went all the way down to his collarbones. He stood on his tiptoes to nip at them and trace the edge of it with his tongue.

“You are so fucking hot,” Ryan said, eyes glazed. “Look at you.”

Shane’s blush deepened, the skin now feeling so warm it prickled. He quickly reached out to pull Ryan out of his shirt, determined to turn the attention back to where it belonged. “I’m too skinny, but look at you.”

Shane ran his hand over Ryan’s collarbones and down to his hard nipples. He rubbed one with his thumb and watched as Ryan’s eyes closed and his head tilted back to moan at the ceiling. Encouraged, Shane leaned down to suck on the other one. Ryan reached out with both hands to grasp Shane’s head, keeping him there.

“Do you like that?” Shane growled.

“Yes, yes,” Ryan said, arching so his chest was presented to Shane. “Mmf, feels so good. Goes right to my, to my cock.”

“Do you think you could come just from this?” Shane asked, suddenly curious. He pulled away from Ryan, admiring how his nipples were swollen and wet. Ryan made a low, pleading noise when Shane pinched them gently.

“M-maybe,” Ryan said, “But it’s not really how I’m hoping tonight will go.”

“Do you have a plan, then?”

Ryan reached out and began to unbuckle Shane’s belt. He slid it slowly out of the loops, his gaze never leaving Shane’s. The snap of Shane’s jeans button being undone was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“I want to do everything with you, but I think tonight, I’d really like it if you’d fuck me.”

“Oh fuck,” Shane said, and he hardly recognized his voice, it was so raspy. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Mmm,” Ryan hummed. “You would not _believe_ how much use my dildo has gotten since I realized I wanted to climb into your lap.”

That image made Shane’s knees go weak. He settled on the edge of the bed to watch Ryan get undressed. When he was finally naked, Shane reached out to trace the dip where Ryan’s legs met his hips. He brushed his fingers against Ryan’s leaking cock, watching as it twitched at the touch. A drop of pre-come dripped from the slit and fell to the floor. Ryan braced himself with a hand on Shane’s shoulder when Shane wrapped his hand around Ryan’s cock, giving it a light stroke.

“Clothes off now, now,” Ryan panted. “I’ve waited way too long for this to come with you dressed.”

Shane’s jeans slid off him easily without the belt to hold it up. He’d barely gotten his shirt off, skin breaking out in goosebumps at the chill in the air, when Ryan was touching him, thumbing his nipples - nice, but nothing like what Ryan apparently experienced - and sliding his hands down Shane’s flat belly, toward his cock.

“That is one _big_ dick,” Ryan said, eyes wide and hungry. Ryan looked up at Shane through his eyelashes. He bit his bottom lip. “Next time, you’re going to fuck my face.”

Shane made a rough, incoherent noise. He closed his eyes. Already he could imagine Ryan on his knees, taking Shane’s cock so well, eyes wide and dark. Swallowing him down, making eager, wet noises, choking on Shane’s dick…

“I’m going to die,” Shane said. “I’m an old man. My heart is going to give out.”

“Nope,” Ryan said firmly, popping the ‘p’. “Not until I’m satisfied, and that won’t be for a long, long time.”

Shane kissed him then and Ryan opened his mouth to Shane’s tongue. Ryan backed up, Shane following, until the back of Ryan’s legs were pressed against the edge of the bed. Shane nipped Ryan’s bottom lip one last time before nudging Ryan onto the bed. He stretched out across the bed, tucking a pillow under his hips, while Shane grabbed the lube and a condom out of the bedside table.

Ryan was stroking himself, using his precome to wet his cock, the slick sounds distracting. Shane’s mouth watered with the urge to suck on him, but he was already getting close. It wouldn’t be a good idea to draw this out.

Ryan watched with dilated pupils as Shane lubed up his fingers. He spread his legs, slowing his strokes. He winced a little at the cold lube, but sighed when Shane pressed into him. He made a low, pleased noise as Shane slid a hand up Ryan’s thigh. He cupped Ryan’s balls gently.

“Feels so good,” Ryan said, voice low. He licked his lips. “More, Shane.”

Ryan lifted his head to watch as best he could as Shane added another finger. Ryan shivered. Shane’s cock was leaking onto the bedspread now. He really wasn’t going to last all that long. He angled his fingers to brush just slightly against Ryan’s prostate, the cruelest of teases. Every touch made Ryan’s whole body jolt. His cock was making a mess of his stomach and hand. Another finger was added. Ryan was making quiet, helpless whining noises now, hips moving to press himself down on Shane’s fingers.

When Shane deemed Ryan ready, Shane pulled his fingers out. Ryan sat up to watch as Shane put the condom and lube on.

“ _Shane_ ,” Ryan said desperately. “God, your _hands_. You - I want, I want to watch you touch yourself someday, wrap those big hands around that giant cock.”

Shane moaned, thrusting into his hand.

“No, no, not now, later,” Ryan said, smacking at Shane’s hands. After a very brief pause, Ryan reached out to give Shane’s cock one stroke. When he looked at Shane, his eyes were glazed, panting with his mouth open. He looked almost delirious with need, like he wanted everything but didn’t know where to begin.

“Lay back,” Shane ordered, and Ryan obeyed eagerly. He spread his legs even wider. Shane scooted closer and pressed his dick against Ryan’s hole. He let out a small, quiet whimper as he watched the head of his dick stretch Ryan wide. When it popped inside, Ryan made a punched out sound. Shane paused, giving him time to adjust.

“Shane, Shane,” Ryan panted. “Don’t stop.”

Shane pressed a kiss to Ryan’s knee and obeyed. He watched Ryan’s hole spasm as he slid in, struggling to take him at his thickest width. When he finally bottomed out, he stretched over Ryan to press kisses to his face. He nipped at Ryan’s jaw, sucked a mark high up on his neck, where no shirt could hide it. Ryan was making constant, quiet little pleading noises. He wrapped his legs around Shane’s hips and tried to force Shane to move.

“Needy,” Shane murmured.

“Please, please, fuck me, fuck me,” Ryan begged.

Shane chuckled even as he began to move his hips. “Slut,” he said, the word slipping out without his permission.

“Your slut,” Ryan said immediately, “Fuck me, fuck your slut, make me feel good.”

Shane rolled his hips, fucking into Ryan. Ryan let out a whine every time Shane slid back in, and it wasn’t long before Shane was pounding into him. Ryan kept one hand on Shane’s neck, keeping him within kissing distance, and the other reached up to press against the headboard. Shane was fucking him so hard Ryan was sliding up the bed, and the only thing keeping him from banging his head on the headboard was Shane’s hand, pushing him back onto his cock and keeping him in place. The headboard banged against the wall instead, adding to the sound of skin smacking and the breathy, pleading cries Ryan made.

Shane twisted his hips, looking for Ryan’s prostate, that spot that’ll make him scream, make him cry, make him _come_. When he found it, Ryan let out a yell. He clenched on Shane’s cock, making him growl, and he pressed in harder.

“Gonna tie you up next time,” Shane panted in Ryan’s ear. “Tie you so your legs are held open. Maybe I’ll tie you to the bed for an entire day, fuck you whenever I please, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me.”

Ryan let out a wail. Shane pressed into Ryan and circled his hips, his cockhead right against Ryan’s prostate. Ryan was trembling all over, eyes wide and unseeing, as he continued to make loud little _hah_ noises. He was straining toward release, barreling down towards release. Shane was close to coming too, the hot, tight clutch of Ryan around his cock making it hard to think. A distant part of Shane was surprised at the filth coming out of his mouth. But it felt right.

“Would you like that, little slut? Held open for me to use?”

Shane gave a particularly hard thrust. When Ryan tilted his head back to groan, Shane leaned forward and bit him on the shoulder. Ryan let out another wail and started to come, his body locking up, his trembling almost violent. He clenched down on Shane’s cock so hard it was difficult to keep thrusting. The spasms on Shane’s cock sent him over the edge and he came, filling the condom, hips twitching, a helpless, “Ryan!” falling from his lips.

When Shane came to, Ryan was still trembling from the aftershocks. He didn’t react when Shane pressed a kiss to his nose and pulled out. He lay sprawled on the bed, unmoving. Shane pulled off the condom and tied it neatly before tossing it into the garbage by the bed. He reached out to brush Ryan’s face.

“Hey,” Shane said quietly. “You okay?”

Ryan didn’t respond beyond his eyelids twitching.

“Ryan? Ry?”

Worry began to curl around Shane’s spine. He reached out to press his fingers to Ryan’s neck, looking for a pulse. It was easy to find one, as Ryan’s heart was still pounding from his orgasm. Shane gently cupped Ryan’s face and ran a hand through Ryan’s hair.

“Ryan, wake up.”

Ryan moaned softly and turned his head to nuzzle Shane’s hand.

“That’s a good boy. Wake up, so I can tease you for passing out.”

“M’not passed out,” Ryan slurred.

“I fucked you unconscious,” Shane said smugly. “You were completely out.”

“Nuh-uh,” Ryan mumbled. He rolled onto his side and threw his arm around Shane’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Shane’s shoulder and then smooshed his face against Shane’s arm. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Liar,” Shane said fondly. He leaned down to press obnoxious, loud kisses all over the side of Ryan’s face. Ryan giggled and batted at Shane’s face playfully. When Shane almost lost an eye to Ryan’s flailing limbs, he held Ryan close and they breathed, basking in the afterglow and each other. After a moment, when he went to get up from the bed, Ryan grumbled and tightened his grip on Shane.

“Sleeeeeep,” Ryan whined.

Shane laughed. “It’s not even dark out yet. And I still have to clean you up.”

Ryan sighed heavily and reluctantly untangled his limbs from Shane’s. “Be quick,” he said, pouting slightly. Shane reached out and flicked Ryan’s bottom lip where it stuck out, leaving Ryan sputtering. Shane rolled out of bed and out the bedroom door, the pillow Ryan threw at him in retaliation falling harmlessly to the floor in the doorway.

It really was too early to go to bed, but there was no reason they couldn’t have a lazy night in bed. Shane had a Roku already hooked up to the television in his room - he could put something on to watch while Ryan dozed. He grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the fridge and contemplated making some popcorn. But Ryan was probably going to sleep, and Shane had eaten not too long ago. Letting the popcorn sit until they were hungry was sacrilegious, so he’d hold off, Shane decided.

Shane waited for the water in the sink to warm up before wetting two washcloths. He carried it and the water into the bedroom, setting the bottles on the bedside table. Ryan was stretched out on the bed, still on his side. His eyes were closed, but he stirred when Shane began to gently dab the bite mark he’d left with the first washcloth. Ryan smiled up at Shane, his eyes soft and sleepy. When Shane started to wipe him down with the second washcloth, Ryan pushed into his touch, making quiet little pleased noises.

Shane tossed the washcloths toward the dirty clothes hamper and crawled into bed, immediately reaching out for Ryan. He tucked himself under Shane’s arm and pressed the length of his body against Shane’s, tangling their feet together. Shane turned the television on while Ryan nuzzled his chest.

“Take such good care of me,” Ryan said quietly.

Shane pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I do my best.”

“Mmhm,” Ryan agreed. “I’ll take care of you, too.”

Warmth bloomed in Shane’s chest. Ryan’s been taking care of him for years now - stepping in when Shane had had his fill of social interaction, making him laugh when he was feeling down, and making the travel and dirty locations for work bearable. But the thought of him doing it now, in more intimate contexts, made Shane feel utterly in love.

“I know you will,” Shane said. He ran his hand up and down Ryan’s arm, petting him. He clicked through Netflix, looking for something to watch, and had finally settled on _One Day At A Time_ when Ryan sat up far enough to press a kiss to the mark by Shane’s eye, and then another to the side of his aquiline nose. Ryan flopped back down with a happy sigh and rested one hand on Shane’s chest, over his heart.

“Dibs,” Ryan muttered quietly.

Shane tightened his hold on Ryan as his breathing evened out and deepened. “Dibs,” he whispered back. Shane had a feeling it was going to be their way of saying _I love you_ , like Buttercup and Westley’s _as you wish_.

He liked it. An inside joke, just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a reference to the old television show Due South, where the main character has a line he repeats often: "I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father; and, for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, I have remained, attached as a liaison to the Canadian consulate." Good show. Back


End file.
